hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hetalia OC - Greenland
I copied this from my current blog www.quotev.com/RedAndWhiteAuroraBorealis have mercy on my soul K A L A A L L I T N U N A A T A U T O N O M Y W I T H I N T H E K I N G D O M O F D E N M A R K Officially known as Greenland, Kalaallit Nunaat Its main industry deals with fishing and hunting, and their main exports are meat, crustaceans, and fish. It is a self-governing, autonomous country within the Kingdom of Denmark, located between the Arctic and Atlantic Oceans, and east of the Canadian Arctic Archipelago. Although geographically linked to North America, Greenland has been culturally and politically associated with Europe for more than a millennium. The nation is divided into 4 municipalities; Kujalleq, Qaasuitsup, Qeqqata, and Sermersooq, with the largest national park in the world, reaching roughly 375,000 square miles. Greenland is a country of around 836,300 square miles (2.166 million km²) which takes 12th place of the size list of nations, although melting and reforming ice causes the country's size to fluctuate quite a bit. Greenland carries the title for the most northernmost point in North America Island, The longest Fjord in the world Sund; about 110 km long, and covers about 14,700 square miles. and the highest point north of the Arctic Circle Fjeld, 12,119 feet, 3,694 miles Their main language has been Greenlandic, or Kalaallisut, since 2009. Other languages may include certain European languages, and Danish, within certain areas. With a population of roughly 56,483, Greenland is the least densely populated country in the world, and their population density is very low, only reaching about 0.069/ every square mile, when compared to their size. Their population consists of 89% Inuit and European mixed people, and 11% full-blooded Europeans. The capitol of this freezing nation happens to be Nuuk, a former Norse viking settlement named Godthåb. Hope Surprisingly, despite most of the nation being covered in ice caps, Greenland's land and waters support a wide variety of flora and fauna. 310 species of vascular plants were found, including 15 endemic species. However, the only natural forest in Greenland is Qinngua Valley, which mainly consists of downy birch and gray-leaf willow. Yet, Greenland has an Arctic climate with cold, dry air that rarely rises above 50 degrees Fahrenheit. Greenland experiences the "Midnight Sun," in which the sun never sets for 24 hours at a time. This has earned them the nickname of "Land of the Midnight Sun." Greenland's flag consists of the colors red and white, along with one red semi circle and one white one in the background of the opposite colours. The Greenlandic flag is used to display how the sun reflects off of the ice in Greenland. Personification: Human Attributes: ' Full name: '''Katja of all Scandinavian descent, including Faroese and Greenlandic Aput Greenlandic Suersaq Greenlandic Appearance: Katja is a female off of the country's nickname of "Lady of Snow" and is an average height of 5'4". She weighs about 149 pounds overweight because cold conditions with a rather large frame, compared to her strength. Her skin tone is a dark tan, tying closely to her Inuit roots, who get quite a lot of sun. Katja's clothing of choice is usually an Inuit-style thick, heavy, fur-lined parka in front of all her other layers of clothing, including a sweater underneath, fur-lined pants, and heavy seal-skin snow boots to hold her up against the slick ice and treacherous conditions in Greenland. Her hair is a very light platinum blonde, yet it is usually described as white, parts to the right, and represents Gunnbjørn Fjeld, Greenland's highest point, as well as being "white" to symbolize the ice in the Greenlandic flag white is also based off the national anthem, which has a line in it that states "Our country, which has become so old your head all covered with white hair.". There is a small kink in her hair at the part on the left side, which represents her largest airport- Kangerlussuaq, which used to be Sondrestrom Air Base back in WWII. Katja's eyes are a deep, rich brown color, which also originates from her Inuit roots.. Katja has several markings strewn throughout her body, and she also has a crater-like scar the crash would've looked like on impact, on a small scale in her upper left shoulder of Thule from the radioactive American B-52 crash near Thule Air Base in 1968. A large section of the right side of her body is darker than the rest which represents the Northeast Greenland National Park world's biggest and most northernmost national park from her right shoulder blade to the top of her right hip, extending about midway to her chest. Katja also bears a marking that spreads from her lower right side of her stomach to her lower right hip, representing Scoresby Sund; the world's longest Fjord. It consists mainly of darker hues than her usual skin, but it's also littered with whiteish color to represent the ice. She has a major discoloration on her left ankle, representing her capitol; Nuuk. Nuuk is the most sparsely populated capitol in the world, thus why it's so white compared to her usual skin tone. And finally, Katja's body is littered with many deep scars, the deepest and worst one positioned right over her heart. These scars are there to represent the damage caused by the Danes when they gained rule of Greenland, seeing as they sexually, physically, and mentally abused the Native Greenlanders. The one over her heart is made to represent the damage they caused, which will always lie in the Greenlanders' hearts. Personality: Katja is a generally happy, very hospitable person with an upbeat personality. She is confident in herself; but not to an arrogant point. trait. She tends to be caring and giving towards people, rarely ever getting cross with anyone. She is seen to be very imaginative off of Greenlandic myths, gods/goddesses, and legends; like the myth that the Aurora Borealis are the spirits of the dead playing football in the sky. and she often comes up with very new, interesting ideas. Katja is a huge animal and nature lover, beliefs and trait as she loves any sort of animal you could possibly name; especially dogs. However, Katja is a very damaged individual, no matter how happy she seems. She often throws up a happy facade towards most people, not wanting them to know that the abuse from the Danes haunted her in more ways than one, as she often suffers violent nightmares about her brother repeating the events in the past; though she keeps telling herself he won't. She is rather afraid of her older brother Denmark, although angry as well, because she still seeks a proper apology from him. Resulting from this, Katja is very insecure, seeing as her body is littered with deep scars and things from her past, and she's still a bit rattled over the fact that Norway abandoned her in younger years. In addition to this, most of her Danish brother's people are extremely Xenophobic towards Inuit people; and what hurts her the most is that he was once, as well. These things have caused Katja to be rather clingy and terrified of being abandoned again, as she is also very lonely in her sparsely populated country. Most of the time she resorts to drinking, which is a deadly habit; just not to nations. Although, it's still a bad thing for her to practice. In reality, all this chilled nation wants is friends; as she is very sweet and loves meeting new people, though it proves to be rather difficult for her. Pets: A team of 6 Greenland Dogs - Aippaq Companion, Amaqjuaq One, Aput Snow, Atanarjuat Fast Runner, Quamut Runner, and Quannik Snowflake. Quirks/Habits: Katja is a borderline alcoholic according to some people, but the truth is that the country of Greenland has a severe alcohol problem in general. This extreme drinking schedule is indeed hazardous to her health, seeing as she practices it way too much. However, she's learned to control it better since she was younger and now that her country has banned alcohol at certain times there, and never on Sundays you could say this bothers her. Another quirk she has is that she has speech problems when attempting to speak English, One of the more noticeable ones is the fact that she can't form contractions. Favourite Things: Her favorite beverage happens to be Greenlandic Coffee, which consists mostly of liquor. She also enjoys Suasaat, and strangely enough, Thai food. a Thai restaurant in Nuuk Her favorite activities consist of dog sledding, snowboarding, and Association football. Her favorite dessert is Appleberry Crisp, in which she actually favors Crowberries type of berry that only grows in northern countries a lot. She has a fascination with flowers and plant life they're scarce in her country, and she admires the beautiful shade of pink that adorns the Dwarf Fireweed; her favorite flower national flower. Birthday: June 21st, National Day in Greenland, and the longest day of the year. Languages: Kalaallisut Greenlandic, English time speaking it, Norwegian Some, and Danish. She also speaks American Sign Language, and the threatened language of ISL, or Kalallisut Ussersuutit; Sign Language of which only about 1/3 of the deaf Inuit population speak. Speech: Mostly English when she is talking to people outside of her country, some Kalaallisut phrases. Her accent is heavily Inuit. Accessories: A rosy tugtupite necklace, a very rare mineral found only in one area in Greenland. Facial type: Round and pudgy. She would normally have almond shaped eyes in an actual real life personification, but in the Hetalia personification she has big, round eyes. Other Clothing: Traditional dress in Greenland, it consists of many bright colours. Way of Greeting: Katja will greet newcomers with a light Kunik; the traditional Greenlandic greeting some might call "Eskimo Kissing." However, with loved ones and familiar people she will perform a traditional Kunik, in which she exchanges air with the other person by breathing on each other. Government: Parliamentary representative democracy with a constitutional monarchy Religion: Protestant Christianity Relationships: Siblings: Norway, Iceland and Denmark are the ones who are commonly associated with her, and even if she is believed to be a Nordic, which she isn't, her geographical ties are closer to North America. However, Iceland was the one that discovered Greenland, therefore he is her closest "relative." Foes: Even if he is her biological "caretaker," Katja has resentment towards Denmark for what he did to her native population. Anything outside of business such as imports, exports, or other things, she dislikes to speak with him whatsoever. Another person she has a rocky relationship with would be Germany, considering he wished to expand territorial control to Greenland during WWII. She also has slight suspicions toward Australia, Monaco, and the Latin American countries. rejecting the idea of whale hunting quotas so her country could have food Katja also has a rough relationship with Canada, considering Denmark and them both are still fighting over Hans Island Friends: Katja has a close relationship with America, considering he cared for her during WW2. She is close friends with all of the Arctic countries with an Inuit population Canada, but Russia and America/Alaska is a given friendship through the ICC Circumpolar Conference. Also, she has close roots with some NATO members, like the Netherlands both wish to develop a cultural relationship with each other. She also has somewhat close ties with all the Nordic countries, and China interest in Greenland for rare earth metals; their leaders met with each other. However, even though she has a rocky relationship with Canada, she still keeps in contact with the Inuit population of that country. '''History if it's a bit off, I did the history a LONG time ago: ' Since about 2500 B.C., the young nation of Greenland has been developing through several layers of Paleo-Eskimo cultures, until the Thule culture came along and settled the score. The early Paleo-Eskimo cultures were thought to have migrated from Siberia and Canada, and crossed over to Greenland when the sea was frozen, however all of those Paleo-Eskimo cultures soon died off, leaving Greenland uninhabited. In about the early 10th century, a man named Gunnbjørn Ulfsson was sailing from Norway to Iceland, and he was blown off course by a storm when he spotted islands off the coast of present-day Greenland. During the 980s, it was assumed that Norwegian and Icelandic explorers found the island uninhabited since the last culture died off, and they settled there. It was said that the island was named Greenland by Erik the Red, in an attempt to coax more people to live on the developing island. Unfortunately, after 400-500 years of settling on the island, the Norse settlers failed to thrive anymore. There are many reasons this is thought to happen, such as continuous environmental damage, conflicts with hostile neighbors, climate change, loss of support from Europe, and the lack of the ability to adapt, which all led to the massive failure of Norse settlers, and an uninhabited island. Greenland was said to be “rediscovered” once more by Martin Frobisher in 1578, after several years and attempts at sending crews to the island. Along with this, in 1536 the remaining states in the personal union were conjoined as Denmark-Norway. In protest to the foreign involvement, the Greenlandic polar bear was added to the state’s coat of arms. From 1711 to 1721 King Frederick was petitioned to provide funding for a trip to explore Greenland, to establish a connection with possible Norse settlers there, in which a settlement was formed and named Godthåb Hope. At the end of the 19th century and the beginning of the 20th, Robert Peary and several other American explorers sought to explore Greenland. Peary was the first to discover that the northern coast of Greenland stops short of the North Pole, which was thought to be quite the opposite before his discovery. The discoveries were thought to be the beginning of American territorial claims of the island, but it was of course safely handed back to Denmark. After Norway regained their independence in 1905, they argued that Greenland was rightfully theirs and not Denmark’s prior to 1815. However, in 1933, the Permanent Court of International Justice voted in Denmark’s favour for claims to the land. During WWII, when Nazi Germany wished to expand their forces to Greenland, the Danish Prime Minister to the US signed a treaty with the US for permission to use Greenland as a spot to establish military bases. Because of the difficulties for the Danish government to govern Greenland at the time, it became rather independent and relied on Canada and America for goods since they were guaranteed for the inhabitants of the island. During the Cold War, Greenland played a specific role in guarding the GIUK gap, as well as providing an excellent place to spot incoming missiles from enemy nations. This sparked a territorial interest in Greenland from the US, and they offered to buy it from Denmark for $100,000,000, but Denmark refused to sell. In 1951, the treaty for WWII was replaced, allowing a permanent air base to be set up on Greenland, called the Thule Air Base. This agreement caused friction between the Greenlandic people and the Danish government since the Greenlanders were being forced out of their homes so the air base could be built. Tensions mounted January 21, 1968 when a bomber jet carrying 4 hydrogen bombs crashed close to the base, scattering radioactive remains along the ice. Although most of the radiation was able to be cleansed, one of the bombs still wasn’t accounted for. Finally, in 1979 after fighting with Denmark for centuries, Greenland was finally allowed home rule, and they have only been advancing since with the removal of the Danish language as the primary one, and the development of a flag. Greenland signed a treaty with the EEC after they left, stating that they have special access to the market as being a Danish country, which remains a member. Greenland is a part of several small organizations, including Iceland, the Faroes, and the Inuits of Russia and Canada, up to the present day.